Fear Transforms pt.2
After the terrifying truth of the Black Ooze is somewhat unintentionally revealed, another new terror arrives.. within Gwen. Synopsis Just outside the temple, Isaac and Rei catch up with the others as they help get an in pain Johnathan Shepard back to the Prometheus for medical attention. As soon as they arrive, they are confronted by Vickers and two other employees armed, and forbids Johnathan from entering due to the risk of contamination. As the argument between them continues, Johnathan suddenly mutates into a new creature and attacks Isaac. Gwen takes the blow for Isaac and is pumped with a substance by the new creature. After it killed the other two employees, the creature set it's sight on Vickers, but is stopped Jeff who shoots at it. He then holds off the creature formerly Johnathan Shepard so that Rei can take Gwen to the medical wing while Marek and Vickers goes with them. Jeff is being overpowered by the creature while Isaac is left in shock as to what he just witnessed. Just before Jeff is about to be killed, Kori, who tried to recharge from the solar energy of the planet, but her SIG suit prevented her from fully charging. She goes to hold off the creature she named Slasher due to it's bladed arms. As she fights the Slasher outside, Jeff finally snaps Isaac out of his guilt with the thought of losing Kori to the Slasher. Armed with a chainsaw like sword provided by Jeff, Isaac goes to help Kori against the Slasher just as it's about to kill an energy depleted Kori. With great hesitation, Isaac finally slices the Slasher's head in two. Once again falling into grief, Isaac is snapped out of it by Kori who reminds him that Gwen needs his attention now, and they return to the Prometheus. Four hours later, a guilt ridden Isaac is looking over Gwen who is asleep and stable in the med room. Kori manages to comfort Isaac and help him get over his guilt. An hour later, Gwen wakes up to find Isaac and Kori sleeping next to each other on the side of her bed. Rei walks in just as Isaac and Kori wakes up to discover in Gwen's medical report that she is near the end of the second stage of pregnancy despite being a virgin. Jeff walks in to become the target of Isaac's anger at the presumption that Jeff impregnated Gwen, Kori is excited at the new life inside of Gwen, and that Gwen is going to be a mother. Rei on the other hand points out that this pregnancy is happening too fast and that Gwen is not showing the usually physical signs of being pregnant. With the possible danger that Gwen is in, Rei asks the others to help her get Gwen to the med pod, but are stopped by Vickers and more employees. She plans to salvage to have Gwen put into hyper sleep for the duration of the trip in order to transport the alien creature to Earth for study to make up what she sees as a waste of a trip. Despite the others objecting, Rei delivers Gwen to Vickers, only for Rei to use a tranquilizer shot to knock Vickers out while Jeff and Kori knock out the two employees. With all distractions out cold, the group began to help Gwen to the med pod. Introductions *'Xenecromorph - Slasher caste' Navigation Category:Chapters